Makina Hoshimura
Makina Hoshimura is the main female Protagonist and Heroine of the anime series, Shikabane Hime (Corpse Princess). She is currently contracted with a monk named Ouri Kagami and used to be contracted with Keisei Tagami. She has formidible physical skills and dual Ingram MAC-11 machine pistols and a curse that allows her to have indefinite regeneration. Appearance As a Shikabane Hime, Makina appears as a tall and gorgeous teenager with long violet hair with attached red ribbons, dark blue eyes and pale skin. For most of the series, she mostly wears a high school sailor seifuku but occasionally, she wore a long grey sweater and a baseball cap during her mission in the man eating house apartment. She is also seen wearing a soft white kimono during her bond severance training at Mount Goryo. Past In her past, Makina was one of the ten Great Holy Families, along with Rika Aragami. She was raised by her father and Keisei Tagami, who was orphaned to the Hoshimura family since his parents died. Few years later, when her village was suddenly attacked and destroyed by The Seven Stars, Makina was brutally murdered along with the rest of her family. Upon Keisei's arrival at the incident, Sougen Takamine accompained by Kamika requested him to make contract with Makina as he guide him to the warehouse were she is bound by sutra scrolls so that she doesn't turn into a rogue Shikabane. In their reunion, Makina immediately ordered Keisei to become her contracted monk so she could take her revenge on The Seven Stars for her murder and with the rest of her family. Plot In the manga adaptation, Makina was first seen in the 1st chapter when a group of students visited a man-eating house apartment. The students were all suddenly attacked by a group of Shikabane but makina was able to kill them and save the students, along with Nozomi Kasuga. In the first half of the manga, she was contracted to Keisei Tagami and she agreed that if she killed 108 Shikabanes so she can enter heaven. Late, Keisei was killed by the hands of Akasha Shishidou and Shimen of the Unclean Bunch. Before keisei died, he transferred the contract to Ouri to prevent Makina reverting into a rogue Shikabane. Shocked by his death, caused Makina to enrage and kill Shimen with ease. Later, Ouri was officially contracted with Makina by the Kōgon Sect but she redused and didn't accept and even went far to try and kill Ouri but later she accepted him as her contracted monk. In the anime adaptation, Makina first appeared in the first episode when Ouri discovered her lying dead in the Sekku Temple, which is right across the Dai-Rin Orphanage. Few minutes later, Keisei along with a group of monks quickly entered the temple and save her by giving his rune which sustains her with life energy while Ouri hides behind the Buddhist statue and watches the whole scene. In episode 12, after Keisei gets killed at the hands of Akasha and Kowaku from the Seven Stars, Makina would become Ouri's Shikabane Hime and later kills Kowaku and Akasha escapes. She would then be imprisoned inside the cave while Ouri undergo physical training at Mount Goryo for six months. In episode 9 of season two, during Makina's first battle with Hokuto, Hazama would reveal that her ancestor was responsible for killing Hokuto as a human sacrifice. Hokuto was also the daughter of the Hoshimura family and therefore, both she and Makina have the same blood. Later in the last episode, after The Seven Stars is nearly destroyed by the Kōgon Sect, Makina, along with Ouri would track down Hokuto and Hazama on an abandoned complex where she then continued her battle with Hokuto and make her remember what it means to be dead and alive following with an abrupt cliffhanger as the last episode ended. Category:Vengeful Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Undead Category:Elementals Category:Titular